Sprit One shot
by Kunoichi Hyuuga Tenten
Summary: NxT : Neji's P.O.V My name is Hyuuga Neji... And I had no reason to live... Till she came. : NxT : One shot


**Sprit.**

Konnichiwa Minna-san desu!

Yay! This is the second fan fiction I'm completing today, and I'm really happy, cos then I'll only have… Erm… four more fan fictions to do by Friday. :D

But I'm really upset as well, cos I went to Naruto forums and somebody said I crept him/her out… wah! –Depressed mode-

-Kunoichi Hyuuga Tenten

**x-x-x-x-x**

My name is Hyuuga Neji. I am sixteen years old and chosen to be the second successor to the Hyuuga clan**. (A/n: Hinata gave up that position 'cos If she was the Hyuuga heiress, she'd have to go through with an arranged marriage, and she didn't like that idea. She wanted to be with Naruto. :D )** I study in a school by the name of Konoha High, where people there call me the Hyuuga prodigy. But the very word 'Hyuuga' ticks me off. When my father and mother had died, the head clan didn't give them a proper funeral. No. The treated us, the branch house, like _thrash_. The only reason why I am the second successor is because of my skills. All of them only saw me as the Hyuuga prodigy. None as me.

I walked down the hallways of my school and hear girls scream 'I love you'. But what they like this the Hyuuga prodigy. It _irks_ me, **disgusts** me. None of them can be the 'key' to free me from this prison of a cage… the cage the Main house had put on us, the branch house. When we have the intention to kill a member of the main house, the cursed seal on my head, which I hid with bandages, will kill the brain cells at _their_ will. It started when the main family sought help from a dragon, to find a way to 'control' us branch house members. I despise them… all of them…

There isn't a purpose to live.

**x-x-x-x-x**

I walked past the screaming fan girls. "Hn." I scoffed and walked out of the school's main building, and into a small garden at it's far end, where nobody ever goes, it was my meditating spot, where I went to calm myself down. But it was different this time round. There was somebody there, singing. And singing beautifully as well.

I could only see her back, but she seemed like she was wearing a pink tank top with baggy green pants. She had brown hair which was tied up into twin-buns, and she sat on a branch on top of the pond, her legs dangling down.

"Oi. Who are you?" I asked coldly and seemed to startle her, causing her to fall into the pond. "Daijoubu?" I asked while walking towards the edge of the pond, but didn't stretch my hand out to help her up.

"Hey! What's your dang problem?! You could help me you know?! What sort of a dude are you?!" She scolded me, and my pale-lavender eyes widened. Nobody, much less a girl, had ever said that to me before. "Jerk!' I heard her add on, as she coughed.

"Hn." I reached my hand out as she grabbed it, and pulled me into the water. "Ahahahaha!" I heard her laugh while I got up, soaking wet. I stared at her. She was wearing a pink Chinese top, not a tank top, and I couldn't see the colour of her eyes as it was closed. "The name's Tenten! Just Tenten!" she opened her eyes. "what's yours?" She asked me, helping me out of the water. Russet brown eyes… it is such a nice, warm colour… "Neji. Hyuuga Neji." I answered.

"Hmmm." She stared at me. "So is that… Sir Jerk-a-lot Neji? Or I'm-a-hot-bastard Neji?" She teased and ticked me off. "Nah. Just joking." She giggled. "Ano. How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Same then!" she laughed, and didn't seem to mind being in wet clothes.

"Could you… sing that song again?" I asked her and she nodded.

Closed my eyes as she sang that song. I didn't know why, but I felt more relaxed listening to it. Like my troubles were taken away. It felt much easier to concentrate when she sang that tune…

"That was nice…" I told her when she ended.

"Arigatou! My mom used to sing it! She was a real good singer!" She smiled, but I could clearly tell it was a sad one.

"Used to?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah… She always sang it to me when I was little, but then she passed away…" she smiled.

"At least you have your dad." I scoffed and expected her to say a 'yeah' or nod her head, but she shook it instead.

"He left us when I was three." She held three fingers up and chuckled. She was in the same situation I was…

"How can you laugh wen this is what's become of your life?!?" I asked, rather pissed off, but I didn't know why.

"cos… This is what it gave me!" she closed her eyes. "How does that saying go again? When life gives you lemons, make lemonade? Or something like that!" She laughed and smiled a don't-ever-give-up sort of smile. I fell silent, but spoke after awhile.

"Coming here tomorrow?" I asked and her face lit up.

"Of course!" She agreed.

I couldn't stop thinking of that tune… that smile… and Tenten. She had a rather different aura than what I normally feel. It was colder, but full of life… So dark, yet vibrant. I went to that garden everyday, and she'd always be there, singing a different tune daily, and smiling. And every time, it always took away my troubles. I stared to wonder. Whether it was the songs that she sang, or she, herself, that made me feel that way. Safe, comforting, loved and free. I realized after a while, why I kept asking her to come, to sing, and asked her to be around. I was… in _**love**_. It was undeniable.

But one day, when I went there, I saw her, frowning. Though her long fringe was covering her face, it was quite obvious.

"Hey Tenten…" I smiled.

"Hey Neji!" I saw her face light up.

"Could you sing?" I asked and saw her cheerful smile, the one I loved so much.

"Sure!"" she replied in an instant. It was like every time we met. She sang, we talked and knew more about each other. Except… At the end of that day…

"Neji?" She called out and frowned. And it was one of the very first times I had seen her frown. She was always smiling no matter what the problem was.

"Hm?" I asked.

"What would you do…? If I told you I had to leave…?" She replied and my eyes widened.

"You're leaving…? Where?" I asked, hiding my emotions.

"To a better place… I think…" was her answer. I raised an eyebrow.

"A better-" I got cut off.

"I'm not physically here…" I heard her mutter.

"What do you mean by 'not physically here'?" My brows furrowed together.

"My body… is elsewhere… I'm merely just a soul…" She looked downwards, into he pond.

'So that explains the cold and dark aura…' I thought.

"And… you have to go soon?" I asked another question.

"I may have to…" there was a brief moment of silence before I spoke again.

"Where's your body?" I asked and she looked up at me.

"In the hospital nearby…" Her voice trailed off and she gasped. She was fading. "No… not now… Neji?! Gomen ne! I'm so sorry! But please know… I really lik- Love you!' she yelled, tears streaming down her almost transparent face.

'Tenten!" I tried to grab her, but my hands slid right through. "I love you too! Don't go!" I shouted, as she leaned in, and gave a quick kiss. She was almost gone, but I could feel the warmth…

"Gomen ne… Neji…" She broke free and said, before disappearing from my sight.

"Tenten…" I growled, clenching my fists before dashing off. I knew the hospital near by, and wanted to see her… I didn't want to lose her either. She was now my reason of living… She saw me as me, right from the start… not as the Hyuuga prodigy…. She made me feel free… and was my 'key' to release me from the prison of mine. She was my joy… happiness… everything.

"Which ward is Tenten in?!" I barged through the hospital doors and asked a nurse, who had checked her list and said 'Room 20'. I ran through the hallways and stopped after seeing a sign that read 'Ward 20'.

I opened the door and saw some nurses crowding about a bed. I heard the monotone beep of the life support machine, and the sound of the nurses' screams.

"We're losing her!" One shouted.

"Where's doctor Okita?!" I heard another scream.

"Who are you?" I saw a nurse in front of me, with a worried expression. "Are you related to her?"

I glared and walked towards Tenten. "Tenten!" I shouted her name and startled the nurses around her. "Come back! Are you just going to give in like that?! You wanted to live right?!" The nurses stared at me with wide eyes. "Come on!" I yelled again, and started to hear a different tone coming from the life support machine. Her hand twitched a little, and I grabbed it, to feel it move in mine. "Tenten?" I asked as the machine showed signs of life coming from her. I saw her warm, russet brown eyes flutter open.

"Ne…ji…" I heard her call my name. I leaned down and returned this kiss she had given to me before.

"Welcome back…" I smiled and saw a hint of red spread across her cheeks.

"En. Kami said I still had something to do…" She giggled.

"Something to do?" I raised an eyebrow and stared at the smiling Tenten.

"Yeah! I have to stay by your side!" She pouted.

"And is that a bad thing?" I raised my brow again.

"No… It's the greatest thing ever." She grinned.

"Aww…" The nurses went.

"Urk!" We faced away from each other and I blushed a little.

**x-x- ****12 years later… they are 28…**** -x-x**

"Mommy?" I heard, before setting the newspaper I was reading down, "why did you choose Daddy?" A little girl sitting on Tenten's lap asked, as she got her wet brownish-black hair combed by her mother.

"Why do you ask that, Saho?" Tenten asked our seven year-old girl.

''Cos Uncle Lee was watching a show where a girl had to choose between loads of men!' She grinned as Tenten and I sweat dropped.

"You are way too mature for your age, Saho…" I said as she puffed her cheeks up with air.

"Well… it's because we have a special bond!" Tenten answered, laughing a little.

"Then Daddy, You must be the luckiest and happiest man on Earth since Mommy chose you out of all the men!" Saho did the Hyuuga smirk, before we heard the doorbell ring.

"Ah! That must be Uncle Naruto, Aunt Hinata and Taiyo-kun!" Tenten smiled at Saho, whose little face lit up. **(A/n: Taiyo is not Hinata and Naruto's child, cos their child is still in Hinata's tummy. Taiyo is Shikamaru's and Ino's child. :D )**

"Taiyo-kun!!!" Saho got off Tenten's lap and ran towards the door with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I swear. You use the Hyuuga smirk too often and now she's learnt it." Tenten teased.

"And I swear. I sure am the Luckiest man…" I sat beside Tenten. "I have my piece of heaven right here…" I kissed her on the lips.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Me: Konnichiwa Minna-san desu:D

Merissa: Woah. You sure got out of depression fast…I wanted to do this after word section.

Me: We can do it together! And as for the depression part, S e a n-san on Naruto forums cheered me up! Arigatou! xD

Merissa: So. How did you like this story? The crappy ending was Mel's fault.

Me: It so wasn't! you thought of it too!

Merissa: You did it in school. I don't come out during your school hours you dumb nut.

Me: Oh. Ok… fine. Blame it on me! It's always the blaming… -Rattles on about blaming while Merissa takes over the after work section-

Merissa: Review if you want, but it'll make Me and Mel real happy! And Kudos to **SassySaku** who knew who I was! X3 Ja ne for now! We're going onto 'Goddesses aren't meant for humans! Ciao!


End file.
